Fishin'
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: A short NnoiShin based in the SBB universe and takes place between SBB and SG.  A brief look into their lives before things got even more complicated.  Part of a drabble challenge :D


"Wait, wait, wait. So let's pretend I actually believe this stupid story 'a yers, which I _don't_ FYI, what the hell does it have to do with fishin'?"

Nnoitra leaned back against the kitchen cupboard and sighed dramatically. "Jus' 'cos ya don't think it has a point don't mean it's stupid, bitch. And if ya'd stop interuptin' me I could_ tell_ ya how it's related ta fishin'."

Shinji waved a hand in front of him for Nnoitra to continue before snagging the cigarette from his hand. Nnoitra frowned as Shinji took a small drag and coughed quietly. Nnoitra yanked it back and shook his head.

"Don't do that, idiot. Ya don't look good smokin'."

"It's this or sit here and take in all yer second hand smoke, which is worse for me by the way." Shinji retorted.

"Che. I still don't want ya smokin' so knock it off." Nnoitra took one more drag and tossed the cigarette in the sink.

They were currently naked and sitting companionably on Shinji's kitchen floor after a round of glorious makeup sex. Nnoitra had gone and pissed Shinji off again, which really wasn't all that hard as far as Nnoitra was concerned, and after he didn't even want to think about how long of fighting he had finally shouted that he was sorry and Shinji had gone all soft on him. After a pause to frown deeply at him he had dropped to his knees and pulled Nnoitra out of his pants, bringing him to his full girth with a single flick of his tongue to the head of his cock.

Afterwards Shinji had begun with the questions and Nnoitra, always more talkative _after_ sex, was more than happy to answer them. In his own special way. Though the question had started out as, "Where the hell where you?" he had avoided it and somehow gotten on the subject of fishing and how once when he was seventeen he had gone out with Szayel's dearly departed brother, Ilfort, and done some good old, "city fishin'".

"Whatever, finish yer stupid story then."

Nnoitra grinned and sat up a little straighter. "So anyway, we were on the sixtieth floor or somethin' and three floors down on the balcony was what I'd been after fer about… three weeks 'er somethin'. All we had was rope and a few changes of clothes."

"Oh my God, you did not!" Shinji interrupted with eyes wide.

"Not me stupid. I may be skinny but I ain't all that light. I tied up Ilfort and dropped his ass over the side and we got it like that." Nnoitra finished, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"What if you'd'a dropped him?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Then he'd'a died, duh."

Shinji crossed his arms and shook his head. "So what did that have to do with fishin'?"

Nnoitra frowned. "I _fished_ with Ilfort…."

Shinji gave him a deadpan look. "Uhg, ya make my head hurt."

"Suck my cock, that'll make it better." he said with a wide grin, laughing when Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I already did that and ya gave me a bruise on my tailbone." he complained.

"Not from the head!" Nnoitra defended.

"That's not the point, ass. We ain't fuckin' in the kitchen anymore." Shinji grumbled, grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter and pulling himself gingerly to his feet. Nnoitra didn't know the meaning of restraint and while Shinji enjoyed their sex life very much it always left him sore in places that he didn't want to be sore in.

"Tch, who's the one that…."

"Oh shut up!"

Nnoitra smirked and stood as well, wrapping his arms around Shinji's waist and lifting him easily. Shinji protested loudly, twisting in his arms and trying to hit him with balled up fists. Nnoitra dodged them and sat heavily on the couch, situating Shinji to straddle his lap.

"Quit bein' such a freak." he muttered as he started nibbling on Shinji's neck.

"Then don't just pick me up like that." Shinji pouted.

"Quit yer bitchin'. I was bein' nice and not makin' ya walk."

"Oh, haha. Very funny." Shinji's voice hitched when Nnoitra's tongue curved along the shell of his ear. "What are ya doin'?"

"'M horny 'gain."

"Again?"

"Don't make me repeat it Blondie." Teeth sank into the top of Shinji's ear and the smaller man shivered.

"But we just did it." Shinji whined, but his hips twitched forward just the same.

Nnoitra continued to bite as one of his hands reached behind them and under Shinji's ass, slipping one finger slowly inside his sore and stretched hole. Shinji sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

"Like ta see ya make me stop." Nnoitra taunted, his voice taking on a deep timbre.

"Yer a s-sick man. Takin' a beautiful young man without lettin' 'im heal first." Shinji bit his lip and closed his eyes, his head falling back as Nnoitra's finger brushed against his abused prostate gland.

"Guilty."

"Yer… yer not even hard." Shinji complained as he rocked his hips back against the finger, his face and chest flushing with arousal.

"Give it a minute bitch. I just fuckin' came twice." Nnoitra pressed his finger hard against the gland and grinned evilly when Shinji's fingers suddenly dug into his upper arms and he moaned oh so prettily. "Shit, I could just finger fuck ya and ya'd just eat it up."

Shinji snorted and opened his eyes, cocking an eyebrow and leering into Nnoitra's uncovered eye. "You'll hafta do better than that."

Nnoitra's answering grin would have scared the devil had he been there but Shinji just moaned and licked his lips. Nnoitra, never one to back down from a challenge, shoved another finger in beside the first. He bent his head forward and grabbed at Shinji's nipple ring with his tongue, curling the tip and pulling on the metal. Shinji's answering groan was enough to make him do it again and this time he accompanied it with a third finger, slowly fucking him with them. He reached back with his other hand and slipped in the index finger of that one, pleased when Shinji stiffened and his head dropped forward.

"Yer not…."

Nnoitra continued to grin. "I'mma do better. I'mma be the best at finger fuckin' ya if I gotta use all 'a them."

Shinji's eyes rolled and fluttered but remained open. "O-oh… fuckin' hell…."

Shinji's body was undulating, hips moving to grind his neglected cock against Nnoitra's belly and back to force fingers deeper. Nnoitra slipped in a fifth finger and pulled gently to open Shinji up. He was so glad the lube was still slick as he pressed one more finger inside the blond.

"Unnngh-ah. Fuck. Fuck Nnoi." Shinji forehead rested against Nnoitra's and his tried desperately to control his breathing. "God…," Pant, pant. "Pull more." Moan, pant. " Ahhh-nyah. Yes. Oh fuckin' goddamn yes."

Nnoitra pulled Shinji's hole open with two fingers and used the rest of them to feel and explore inside him. He was hard again, and more than tempted to just shove his cock right inside but something was making him hold back. Perhaps the whining, whimpering moans Shinji was voicing at the attention.

"Damn. I bet I could fit my whole fist up inside ya. Little slut."

"Nnngh-ah! Ah… Nnoi…." Full lips crushed against his own and Nnoitra lost what little control he had, pulling all six fingers out of Shinji and lifting his hips so that Nnoitra could press his cock to Shinji's entrance.

It slid in with ease and Shinji threw his head back, tearing his hands from Nnoitra's forearms and resting them on his thighs behind him. Shinji arched his back and rolled his hips, undulating his body into and away from the large cock invading him. Nnoitra watched with a heavy lidded eye, his hands resting loosely on Shinji's hips as he fucked himself. Every few thrusts Nnoitra would buck his hips, sending the blond into another fit of babbling cries of pleasure.

"Oh… oh fuck Nnoi. Do it again. Harder. Hard… errrrrrr."

Nnoitra ignored him and ran his hand up Shinji's chest, letting one of his fingers catch on one of Shinji's nipple rings before gliding over his Adam's apple. Shinji swallowed hard and lifted his head, glaring lust at Nnoitra. Nnoitra slid his middle finger inside Shinji's mouth and closed his eye when Shinji sucked hard on him and swirled his hips. Nnoitra's other hand reached up between Shinji's legs and rolled his testicles, his middle finger running along the underside of Shinji's cock. Shinji bit down on the finger in his mouth and groaned before spasming around Nnoitra's cock and losing himself, his seed spilling weakly and dribbling down over Nnoitra's finger. Shinji was shaking, trembling, and that alone was what triggered Nnoitra's release.

Shinji almost fell off Nnoitra's lap when his body went limp. Nnoitra reached for him at the last minute and pulled him close to his chest. They sat there, panting and sticky, for quite some time as they recovered and Shinji was the first to break it.

"Can I go ta sleep now?" he asked, nuzzling Nnoitra's neck.

"Covered in cum and lube on the couch?" Nnoitra mused, his eye not yet open.

Shinji nodded and curled his arms under him to get more comfortable. Nnoitra shook his head but smiled nonetheless as the blond's breathing evened out. It wasn't the most comfortable position but Nnoitra too found himself dozing, arms hanging limply at his sides and a gorgeous sex fiend in his lap.

Life was good.

* * *

YAY! I finally got another done for the drabble challege! SO this one is for gwyillion over at y!gallery and she saked for a NnoiShin from the SBB 'verse. Before the current story of SG I hope everyone enjoys it and I hope you enjoy it too gwylion!

~Penny


End file.
